Un Mundo Gay
by Saeki Blue
Summary: Un estraño fenomeno aplaga el mundo de inuyasha, al cabo de unos días sucede algo muy peculiar...Os daré una pista: ¿Jakotsu?


**Un Mundo Gay**

**N.A.**

Si estabais buscando un fic loco de verdad… no busqueis mas! Aquí esta!

Un fic en que se hacen parejas extremadamente raras, difíciles de creer y… bueno… en resumen, que todo lo que creiais imposible se encuentra aquí… en un vuelco total de parejas!

Espero que les guste, y no se asusten según que… -.-'

**Chap 1**

**Y el vuelco empezo**

"**La gran nube negra"**

Nuestro querido grupo viajador se encontraba ahora haciendo un pequeño pic-nic en las afueras del pueblo. Queso, jamon, pan (Bimbo sin corteza), salami, chorizo, patatas, ketchup, vino… (eh! Alto ahí! Vino? Creo que me equivoque, queria decir: cava (queda mejor na?)).

Kagome, me has traido un chupa-chup?- pregunto Shippo impaciente

Claro Shippo, como iba a olvidarme de eso, toma-

Gracias Kagome!-

Kagome, me has traido unos fideos preparados de esos?- pregunto ahora Inuyasha

Claro Inuyasha, toma-

Kagome, me has traido las telas que te pedi?- pregunto esta vez Sango

Claro Sango, toma-

Waugh! Gracias Kagome eres la mejor!-

Señorita Kagome, me ha traido la revista "fashion star girls"?- pregunto Miroku con cara como si se fuera a morir si le dijiera que no

Lo siento Miroku, no puedo hacer eso…n.ñ-

Aaaagh! Me voy a morir, no lo puedo soportar mas!-

¬¬ …-

Ejem, queria decir, que lastima u.ú-

Entonces, de entre unos arbustos, salio una gran 'pelusera' gris

Aaaah! Es el monstruo de las nieves! Se nos viene a comer! Socorro!- grito Shippo sin parar

Ejem, que yo sepa no estamos en la nieve, no os vengo a comer porque no como humanos ni mucho menos demonios, y no soy un monstruo… ¬¬-

Anda vieja Kaede! No de esos sustos mujer!-

Sustos? No me digas que te has asustado de una pobre anciana como yo, no Inuyasha?-

Pero que tonterias sueltas! Ò.ó-

Por cierto Kagome, me has podido traer las medicinas que te pedi?-

Si claro, como no, aquí tiene-

Kagome!-

Anda viejo Myoga! Que haces aquí?-

Cuando me podras traer ropa de mi tamaño, la de muñecas-

Grrr… ya esta bien! Estoy harta de tener que traeros siempre todo! desde chucherias hasta ropa de muñecas! Estoy hartaaaaaaaa!-

O.o !- (va para todos los presentes)

Vale ya no Kagome?... tranquilizate…- intento calmarla Inuyasha, por si acaso, con cautela, por si se oian esas dos palabras odiosas de dos y cinco letras…

Pero si tu tambien eres uno de ellos! Al suelo!-

Pafff!-

Mientras este distraido grupo de amigos seguia discutiendo, una gran nube negra empezaba a cubrir el cielo, hasta el punto de que todo quedo a oscuras, como si fuera de noche, aunque era pleno dia…

Que ocurre!- pregunto escandalizada Sango

No lo se! Pero esta claro que esto es anormal! El cielo esta cubierto por una gran nube negra!- explico Miroku

Muy bien, muy inteligente ¬¬ que descubrimiento! Hace rato que se ve…-

Sera cosa de Naraku! Solo el puede hacer aparecer esta nube justo encima nuestro!- exclamo Inuyasha

Buaaaagh! Tengo miedo!- y Shippo se puso a llorar

Aaaaaaah!-

Sango! Que pasa! Contesta!- grito Kagome, intentando localizar a su amiga

Pafff…-

¬¬…- (todos)

Nada, es una pequeña cucaracha que se me ha acercado…u.ú-

…- Miroku estaba sentado en el suelo, con una gran marca roja con forma de mano en la mejilla…

Un momento, esta nube no solo esta encima nuestro, sino por todas partes!- grito Kagome

Cuidado todos!-exclamo alarmado Inuyasha- se viene una lluvia negra!

NEGRA!-

En efecto, desde es cielo empezaba a llover negro. Se infiltraba por todas partes, hasta incluso por los mas pequeños huecos de los arboles mas espesos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo estaba negro, negro, el unico color visible, miraras donde miraras. Incluso Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Myoga y Kirara…

…-

_Dios! Que es esto? No puedo moverme, ni abrir los ojos, casi no puedo respirar! Esto es… tinta? No… gas? De repente el liquido negro se ha convertido en gas negro! Ugh! No puedo respirar! Esto es el fin!-_ pensaba Kagome

_Tengo miedo! No quiero morir aun! Esto es irresistible! Socorro!-_ se alarmaba Shippo

_Nnngh… sera cosa de Naraku! Inuyasha tenia razon! Solo el puede hacer algo asi!- _se intentaba resistir Sango

_Sango! Por favor! No te mueras! Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes! Tu y yo!-_ pensaba Miroku, aunque no fuera exactamente el momente de pensar eso ¬¬

_Grrr…! Estoy harto de ese maldito pulpo! Por favor Kagome! Resiste!-_ era lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha por la cabeza

Al cabo de unos instantes, la gran nube desaparecio, y lo unico que se veia, no solo ahí, sino en todo el mundo, eran los cuerpos de la gente desmayada en el suelo… inconcientes de lo ocurrido…

Pasaron unos dias, y todos aun estaban alli, como muertos en el suelo, tal vez incluso muertos…aunque ese pensamiento no durara mucho, ya que se levanto alguien, uno, dos, tres, quatro… todos se despertaban… y fue aquí donde el gran vuelco empezo…

… uuuh… que ha pasado?- preguntaron todos a la vez

Inuyasha! Estas bien!- se alarmaba Kagome

Si, un poco mareado…- contesto Inuyasha

En ese momento aparecio Koga de entre los arbustos…

Maldito chucho! Por que pones en peligro a Ka…!- y entonces se vieron las caras…

En sus caras brillaban sus ojos como dos diamantes, mirandose fijamente sin apartar la vista. Se fueron acercando, lentamente, y cuando tan solo les separaban un par de metros, corrieron uno al los brazos del otro…

Inuyasha!-

Koga!-

Cuanto te he echado de menos!-

Lo mismo digo!-

Seguro que yo te he echado mas de menos!-

No, yo te he echado mas de menos!-

O.o !-

**¿PERO QUE ES ESTO!**

Supongo que os preguntareis:

Que demonios es esto? Esta mas loca que los de la peli Madagascar!

**O**

Se va a arreglar este vuelco? Por que sino… vaya!

**O**

Inuyasha y Koga? Ya se porque decia lo de que hay parejas raras…

**O**

Que paso con Naraku? En serio fue el?

Pues puedo contestaros a tres de estas preguntas:

1ª- Esto es un fanfic de mucho humor y lo escribi porque me vino esta tan rara idea simplemente porque me aburria… Y MUCHO!

2ª- Si; este vuelco se va a arreglar… pero no os dire como!

3ª- Inuyasha y Koga? Pos sip! Si os asusta esto… mejor no digo las siguientes… n.ñ

Para la cuarta ya no os puedo dar respuesta… va a ser sorpresa! 

Bueno… en fin… si deseais:

Matarme – por favor no lo hagais en directo

Enviarme una mala opinión- sois libres de hacerlo

Enviarme una opinión buena- sois mas que libres de hacerlo!

Y si no es nada de lo de arriba, por favor enviad un REVIEW igualmente!


End file.
